doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Symbol
The Symbol is the first episode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. Previous story = The End of Time Next story = Black Plague Episode Description The Doctor crashes in London where he meets Amy Pond and Rory Williams. A strange symbol has been painted inside the TARDIS. And the TARDIS is broken so the symbol is leaking through time. Plot The newly regenerated Doctor finds himself crashing at a very high speed; the TARDIS is burning with fire. The Doctor picks up his broken blue Sonic Screwdriver so he picks up a new green one. He looks in the mirror, still not ginger and wearing a very bad-looking outfit. The Doctor puts on a new cool outfit. He adds a bow tie and fez saying they are cool. He tosses the fez off. The Doctor suddenly notices the fire. He picks up a hose and makes a puddle of water under him by mistake. The Doctor slips and with a gust of wind the doors burst open in the Doctor slides out of the TARDIS. He screams as he falls right into a garden. A woman appears and calls the police. They take the Doctor to jail. The next day, the Doctor returns to the garden, he has gotten out of jail. He knocks on the door of the large house and the woman opens the door. The Doctor apologizes for destroying the garden and introduces himself as the Doctor. The woman's name is Amy. She calls for a man named Rory who comes and kicks the Doctor out. The Doctor asks Rory who he is and Rory replies he's been hired as Amy's personal bodyguard. The Doctor sighs and realizes he doesn't have the TARDIS! The Doctor spots the TARDIS behind the house, he has to get in. Upon breaking in, Rory appears. The Doctor hides behind the plants he broke, unnoticed by the bodyguard. The Doctor Sonics the door open. He breaks in. There is a symbol on all the teacups and on all the doors. The Doctor looks out the window, the strange symbol is everywhere. The footsteps of the bodyguard are heard and the Doctor hides in the attic. Up in the attic, the Doctor sees the symbol everywhere and doesn't know how it got there. The Doctor sees photographs of Amy and Rory at parties and discovers Rory isn't really a bodyguard. Meanwhile, Amy is making tea. Rory is waiting for a cup. Amy hands it to him and sits down at a table with Rory. Rory sips his tea and hears a loud crashing noise coming from the attic. He picks up a club that he won and marches up to the attic with Amy. They find the Doctor. Rory demands the Doctor puts his hands up and reveals his identity. The Doctor is knocked out by Rory when mentioning he's an alien. The Doctor wakes up in a bed. He tied up and Amy and Rory the pretend bodyguard are standing over him. The Doctor asks Rory why the symbol is everywhere when he spots it on his club. Rory says it's been the most popular thing since the 1920s. The Doctor has no memory of the symbol, but he realizes something must be wrong with the TARDIS and it is leaking the symbol through time. He tells Rory he's the Doctor, a Time Lord that's nine-hundred years old and has a Sonic Screwdriver and a space-time traveling machine. Rory rolls his eyes and asks the Doctor how he'll prove that he has the space-time machine. The Doctor says he can prove it if they give him fifteen minutes to do something. Amy lets the Doctor go and he runs off shouting "Geronimo!" Rory asks Amy what she's doing letting an insane guy go and Amy says if he can prove he's an alien in fifteen minutes he should get a chance. Rory sighs and puts down his club. He still thinks the Doctor's insane. Meanwhile, the Doctor is running across the streets. He sees the symbol everywhere. The Doctor hops in a car and drives behind Amy's house. He sees the TARDIS and tries to open it, it's locked, and the key doesn't work. The Doctor guesses the TARDIS is still repairing itself so he sighs and looks into the sky. The symbol is in the clouds. The Doctor has to get the TARDIS open. Rory appears with his club. He hits the TARDIS, opening the door. Amy's screams can be heard. The Doctor and Rory dash into the house, the Doctor is yelling "Amy!" A man named Jason Hurry is in the house. He claims that he needs Amy to bring back his dead master, Amy is found knocked out on the floor. The Doctor asks the man what the symbol has to do with it and Jason Hurry says he doesn't know where the symbol came from or what it has to do with anything. Rory tells the Doctor he has ten more minutes left. Jason laughs and picks up a stone. He puts it in front of Amy's TV. Within ten minutes, a video of a knocked out person (in this case Amy Pond) will reflect on the stone, reviving Jason's master. Jason says nobody can stop him. The Doctor and Rory run out of the house, the Doctor says it's best if Jason doesn't know what they're doing. On the way to the TARDIS, the Doctor explains Jason is trying to revive his dead master who is probably another alien. The symbol was never supposed to happen but somehow it got put in history, the Doctor says Jason has nothing to do with the symbol, although the Doctor says he thought Jason had everything to do with the symbol before he learned the truth. The Doctor just doesn't know how the TARDIS is leaking the symbol through time. Rory asks what the TARDIS is and the Doctor says it's his time-space machine. Rory says the Doctor didn't pick a good name and the Doctor says he didn't pick it. The Doctor Sonics the sky. Suddenly, all TVs in the world turn off. Nobody can turn them back on. The Doctor Sonics Amy's house causing Jason and the stone vanish. The Doctor and Rory burst in and wake Amy up, the Doctor has five minutes to prove he has the time-space machine. After Rory tells Amy everything, he and Amy follow the Doctor to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory see it vanish. A minute later it appears. The Doctor says he proved it with thirty seconds to spare. He decides he's hungry and enters Amy's house. He eats fish-fingers and custard and goes into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory wish to come with him and their wish is granted. The three don't notice the symbol is painted in the TARDIS. Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor